


Dinner with The Adults

by panda_desu



Category: Japanese Actor RPF, Tenimyu RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 21:57:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1403920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panda_desu/pseuds/panda_desu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What might happen after Kimi-sama and Ton-chan watched KishiTaku & Ueda-buchou's play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner with The Adults

"Eeeeh? What do you mean I can't come?" Higashi eyeballs his companions.

"We're going to a bar," Kishimoto shrugs, putting on a non-chalant face while Ueda grins and Kimisawa hides a smirk.

Higashi whines, stomping his too long leng, " _Fuzakerunaaa_ ~ I already graduated high school! I can at least have a beer!"

"No, you can't. We have to be a responsible adult and send you home." Kimisawa jumps in.

Higashi crosses his long arms, looking very much like a cute praying mantis, "Fine! If you had to send me home, you better send me home yourself! Besides, I told my mom I went with you."

Kimisawa is ready to open his mouth again but Ueda takes pity to the young boy. He pats Higashi on the shoulder, "Okay, that's enough. Can't you tell they're pulling your legs, Ton-chan? We're going to have dinner and then head home. Takuya and I still have another week of show, anyway. Can't stay out too late."

"Yuusuke-san _suki_!"

"Come on," Kishimoto drags the boy by the elbow, "don't waste your time. Yuusuke already has someone he has his eyes on."

"Oh?" Kimisawa raises an eyebrow, slipping both of his hands inside his jeans' pockets. "How come I never heard about this before?"

"It's nothing like that! Stop it, Takuya!" Ueda laughs, elbowing Kishimoto on the waist none too gently.

Kishimoto yelps but that doesn't erase the smirk on his lips. Higashi looks at Ueda with eyes widen, "Really? Is something like that allowed? I thought it's only for the sake of marketing?"

"Never mind them, Ton-chan," Ueda dismisses. "I like the person, yes, but it's nothing like that. Seriously. Shut it, Takuya. I can say the same thing about you and the rest of Yamabuki members. Especially that certain _wakagashira_ of yours."

Kishimoto balks, "Now, that would be accusing."

"My point exactly."

Higashi shakes his head. "I really don't understand you guys."

"Maybe you should stop hanging around us so much, then?" Kishimoto quickly chides, finding an opportunity to save himself from Ueda's piercing stare. "I know we're cool but there should be a limit somewhere."

"It's not like I follow you guys around ALL the time," Higashi mumbles in protest.

Kimisawa hits Kishimoto's back, laughing handsomely. "Take pity on him, Kishimoto. Instead of harassing him, I think we have to teach him how to be such cool adults like us."

Higashi snorts.

"You're welcome to go home any time," Kimisawa sneers.

"Nooo~!" Higashi quickly clings to Kimisawa's arms, looking a bit awkward considering how tall the boy is. Kishimoto barks a laugh while Ueda pats the boy on the shoulder.

"You know," Higashi starts when they're finally inside a yakitori shop, sitting side by side at the bar, already settled with beers and soda, and waiting for their food to arrive, "I think it's not entirely bad."

"What is?" Kishimoto takes a sip on his beer.

"Liking a cast mate." Higashi plays with his chopsticks. "I mean, if you turned out to really like the person and they, you know, return your feeling, wouldn't it be nice?"

The other three take their drinks at the same time, having exactly the same understanding smile on their lips. "It would, wouldn't it?" Kimisawa mumbles.

Ueda sighs wistfully. "If only it's that simple."

Kishimoto nods his head a couple of times. "And if only we had the time to."

" _Sou ne_ ," Kimisawa and Ueda nods in agreement.

"What?" Higashi raises an eyebrow at them.

Ueda circles an arm around Higashi's shoulders. "That's a really nice thought, Ton-chan. Never forget about it. Enjoy the moment."

"Whaaaaaaat?"

Kimisawa joins Ueda in patting Higashi's shoulder. "You still have a long way to go, Ton-chan. Well, we still have a long way to go, too. Don't bother yourself with this kind of thing. Well, don't bother too much, at least."

"So, I'm right?" Higashi raises an eyebrow.

"You're not wrong," Kishimoto nods.

Higashi clacks his tongue, "Will you guys stop that? Come on~"

The three adults laugh and Ueda tightens his hold around Higashi's neck, pulling the boy closer to him. "I've told you, just enjoy the moment, Ton-chan."

"Un. Go on a lot of dates. You'll understand what we mean." Kimisawa agrees.

"That I should be a playboy first?"

Kishimoto reaches out pass Ueda and smacks Higashi's head. Higashi protests loudly and returns the assault with a kick which he has no difficulty doing even though Ueda is in his way because long legs. "But do you guys ever stop trying?" he asks again, clearly not wanting to drop the subject entirely.

The three give him an odd look. "Are you fucking kidding me?"

"Finish your meal, Ton-chan." Ueda points to Higashi's plate with his chopsticks.

"I hate you guys."


End file.
